The sun visor used in motor vehicles has not changed significantly in decades. It typically comprises a generally rectangular shaped panel that has a first end of one edge fixedly but pivotably connected to the vehicle, and a longitudinally disposed second end of that edge removably held in place by a clip. With the second end is being held in place by the clip, the visor is pivotable about the one edge. When the second end is removed from the clip, the visor is pivotable about the one edge and about the first end. Improvements have been attempted to this simple, yet effective design. For example, extensions or add-ons have been added to make the size of the visor larger. These typically comprise an additional part of the visor that is slideable or pivotable to increase the minor and/or major dimension of the visor. Such solutions can be found, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,226,149, 3,961,820, 6,325,442, 5,484,183, 6,012,758 and 6,224,137. Each of these solutions suffers the same shortcoming—limited flexibility and variability in positioning the extension or add-on.
There thus exists a need that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.